(1) Technical Field of Invention
The technical field of the invention is aftermarket smoker conversion kits or systems for kettle grill or other charcoal burning grills. The conversion kit could also be sold along with or accompanying grills providing the ability to utilize a typical grill as a deluxe, multi-functional smoker as well.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Throughout the years there have been patented inventions that utilize some sort of apparatus to attempt to convert a kettle grill used for grilling various foods into a smoker, or slow cooker. Some of these inventions have been relatively successful at their intended result, and some have not. The present invention expands upon these inventions to the extent that it eliminates problems not addressed or solved in previous inventions.
At the core of any smoker conversion apparatus is the cylinder that must be placed in between the bottom portion of the grill which houses the fuel, or charcoal, and usually provides a support structure for the grilling rack and the upper portion of the grill which provides a cover for the grill and is utilized primarily to retain heat. This cylinder expands the interior space of the grill providing for an area in which the “smoking” can take place. The inner components of prior inventions lack functionality when compared to the present invention and its ability to utilize the given space. The present invention provides for larger or more expansive grilling and/or smoking and slow-cooking capacities through the use of a novel dome rack system used in conjunction with grilling racks. This is an improvement over the prior art.